Julianne/Relationships
The relationships of Julianne in the feature film and in the cartoon series. Romance Foxwood Foxwood is Julianne's husband When they first met, Julianne was immediately smitten with Foxwood. With help from Hugo, Julianne and Foxwood end up together as a couple and they soon get married and become the parents of a fox kit named Tad. In the present day, Julianne was focused with keeping her son safe from dogs and her perception on them is that they're cold-blooded beasts who show no guilt for the horrible things they do to foxes. For the beginning of the film, Julianne was occupied with nurturing Tad, she became suspicious about Foxwood's behavior. Unbeknownst to Julianne, Foxwood was hanging out with a dog soldier named Wayne. Due to her hatred of dogs, Foxwood had to keep his friendship a secret from Julianne or else she'll leave and will take Tad with her. After a masquerade party, Foxwood's lie is revealed and Julianne is furious at him. She leaves Foxwood and plans to move back in with her mother. While driving out of Fox City, her car breaks down. She gets out to fix it only to be interrupted by Foxwood who managed to explain everything to Julianne and she gradually forgives him. However, the foxes are suddenly attacked by Chief and his soldiers. Although Foxwood and Tad managed to evade the gunmen, Julianne is fatally shot by Chief. Following her tragic death, Foxwood angrily blames Wayne for Julianne's death, saying that he only pretended to be his friend, so he can get himself off guard and attack his family. However, according to Hugo, Chief was responsible for Julianne's death and is planning to attempt a similar fate on Foxwood, Tad and every other fox in the city. Luckily, Chief is defeated and imprisoned for his crimes. At the Beagles' concert, Hugo was able to contact Julianne's spirit and bring her down to the living world to talk to Foxwood. Foxwood immediately apologizes to Julianne for getting her killed but Julianne says that she's sorry for nearly abandoning him and failing to accept her husband's brotherly friendship with Wayne. Foxwood and Julianne then share a bittersweet goodbye and Julianne promises to come and visit him whenever he needs her for love and support. Family Tad Tad is Julianne's only son. Since his birth, Julianne was shown to have a close mother-and-son relationship with Tad. Julianne was always thinking about what's best for her son. Julianne's ways of protecting Tad from dogs was only because how he reminds her of how young and innocent, she was when her father was brutally murdered by dogs. After her death, Julianne promised to always be there or her son when he needs her. Friends and Allies Hugo Along with the residents of Fox City, Hugo is close friends with Julianne. He bonded her and Foxwood as husband and wife, bought them an apartment and offered to babysit Tad when she and Foxwood are out. When Julianne was killed, Hugo got to work with finding the person responsible for her murder. When Chief is arrested for murdering Julianne, Hugo used his lab's technology to contact Julianne from the dead world, so she could reconcile with her husband. Patricia Julianne and Patricia didn't interact with each other until after their sudden deaths. In Heaven, Julianne and Patricia developed a sisterly friendship and promised to work together to support their respective husbands. Wayne Although Wayne and Julianne never had an interaction in the film, she initially believed that he was a vicious monster but after her death, she told Foxwood that she was wrong about and proudly accepts their friendship, as he bravely saved her husband, son and every fox in the city. Enemies Chief Despite being the victim who was murdered by Chief, they never had an interaction. But luckily for Julianne, her death was avenged when Chief was arrested for his murderous actions. Category:Relationships